New Ties, Old Lies, and Hurtful Goodbyes
by SnatchingHerFood
Summary: Naruto is fed up and finally decides it's times to get real and leave Konoha. He joins Orochimaru and falls for the man and decides to never let him get hurt. Some sort or Yandere Naruto x Orochimaru? I don't know. Maybe
1. chapter 1

**Before we start I will say this and I will only say it once.** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY FASHION, FORM, OR WAY.**

Just **saying...anyway this is a fanfiction of Naruto finally getting back at his hell hole of a village and joining Orochimaru on his journey to end the Leaf village. Honestly I am not sure how this will turn out but maybe I'll ask for help at one point. Also there will be some NaruOro in this piece babies so be ready. I'll try to make this good.**

Now **for quick tips.**

 _• 'Thoughs'_

• "Speaking of course"

 **• Demon /Demons speaking.**

I _ **wont lie, I haven't watched all of Naruto but don't roast me on that..**_ **I welcome reviews of course babes so don't be scared but please try not to lower my self-esteem any lower than it is. Thanks!**

Chapter **1: Changes**

The small blond sat quietly on the swing hanging off the large tree branch. Sure he graduated but its not like anyone cared. Its not like he hand anyone to celebrate with. He looked down at the grass that swayed softly to the gentle winds. He sighed before standing feeling the eyes of hate on him almost immediately. He cringed and clutched his shirt in his fist where his heart was.

The fall hand twitched in sorrow as he dropped it to his side. His blond locks hung over his face covering the darkness of his eyes as he walked slowly home. The voices circled him dangerously like a plague.

" _Ugh, Demon."_

 _"Bastard child. How did he even pass."_

 _"They should get rid of him, that little fuckrat.."_

 _"He should just **die.** "_

Naruto bit his lip as the tears ran down his face. Why couldn't he be happy? Why couldnt anyone love him? He tried his hardest to become this great and powerful hokage for what? For the people of this town to finally accept him? Why bother huh, it would never happen. Not with him. He was a demon.

 _Who had done nothing wrong._

The twelve year old smiled brightly at his teammates who seemed annoyed. He raised his hand and waved a bit nervous now seeing the pinkette's venomous look.

"Gee, Sakura. I-"

The girl interrupted him clearly annoyed even more with whatever was about to come out his mouth. She pushed him chest making him fall back on his but with a groan. Sasuke looked away from the other two. Such a friend he was. He always turned away, like a child who was scared to come to the realization that everything isn't always shits and giggles. He was always so nonchalant.

 _ **The overconfident bastard.**_

Sasuke yelled again and the blond snapped his head up to her. He frowned getting annoyed but he let her rant. It was at tjat time he felt a slight tingle in his chest that he couldn't explain. He looked at the ground seeing how his hand dug into the ground roughly grabbing at dirt as though it had a mind of its own.

 _Why was he being yelled at for such a simple task? Why did he get shit and Sasuke got to complain. Yeah he grew up without a family but that only meant thay he was born with it. **Loneliness.** He hand been at that game far longer than Sasuke._

Naruto walked down to the hospital to visit Sasuke, his good friend and rival. He smiled holding the flowers close to him. Ino had told him that Sakura had left a while ago to see the onex eyed boy so Naruto decided to buy them both flowers. Roses for both his frenemy and his crush.

At the hospital he went to the counter and stood a little on his tippy toes to look at the woman behind the counter. She gave a smile looking at the blond who smiled back with a friendly smile.

"Hey, im here to see Sasuke! Can I?"

He asked hoping the healer would allow it. She nodded and he smiled brightly turning his back and running down the hallway.

 _ **"Damned demon."**_

She huffed once the boy was gone.

Naruto kicked open the door making the raven and pinkette look over at him. The girl hissed and yelled at the boy that somehow always knew how to piss her off. She growled in annoyance as Sasuke closed his eyes feeling his eyebrows furrow in irritation.

"Dammit Naruto! Do you always have to be so loud! Shut up and come in normally or leave, that would be preferred also..."

She huffed. Naruto glanced down with a frown for a second before putting on one of his fake smiles. Sasuke managed to catch it and lifted an eyebrow. The blond softly closed the door back walking over to his 'friends'. He went to lay the roses on the counter as he saw that some alreayd laid there. He stared at them, back facing the two before perked hearing his name.

"Naruto, you nuisance. Why are you even here right now. Im watching him there's no need to be a pest."

Sakura mumbled and Sasuke glared at her a little. The next thing Naruto said surprised them all completely.

" _Can you shut the fuck up. I'm a nuisance but atleast I do more than sit and cry for Sasuke every time we're on a mission.."_ Sakura felt the hard words hit her hard and she blinked owlishly at him in shock. Sasuke sat up a bit in the white clean beds with a slight growl as his body twotched a little in pain. Wjere the hell did that come from? Naruto would never say something like that.

"You are aware that Sasuke is not the only one on our team right or are you fucking stupid?"

The blond growled looking down at his feet. His hands balled up tightly as Sakura whimpered in hurt. She looked at the blond as though she was the victim and something in Naruto wanted to laugh. But he wasnt laughing. He couldn't.

"Gonna cry now trash? I say one thing to you but you can say whatever the hell you want to me? Huh? God it makes me wanna... **hit you.** "

"That's enough Naruto, you dobe. Stop being a jerk."

The raven haired male grumbled seeing the pinkette softly cry. He watched her for a second before looking back at Naruto, his ehes widening a bit seeing the blood drip slowly onto the floor. Naruto looked up at them finally. His sharp teeth digging into his bottom lip

"Im just saying. Brother loser."

Sasuke flared up a bit angry grabbing the blanket that covered his body and yanked it harshly off his body not noticing how the wind from the wind made it flutter. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed grabbing the bed counter to stand stably as he glared at the blond.

"What did you say dobe.."

"Did I stutter?"

Naruto countered. He turned and walked away and out the room. Slowly he walked down the hall looking down at his feet as he walked. He had no idea what had overcome but he couldn't lie and say it didnt feel...nice. He sighed hearing the door of the room slam open again as Sasuke held it almost flinging it off it's hinges in anger. Naruto looked at him im slight ahock as tje other spoke

"Naruto! Fight me. Here and now."

 _ **Sorry if its short guys but I'm really sleepy at the moment. I will update when I wake up later maybe. I hope that you guys at least enjoyed something.**_ _ **-SleepyAshley**_


	2. Chapter 2

New Ties, Old Lies, and Hurtful Goodbyes

The blond stared at his comrad in mild shock. The look in his eyes that flashed to the sharigan for a second. Sasuke growled and stepped on the room into the hall glaring at the blond as if he could kill with his eyes and honestly he wasnt far off.

Naruto couldn't explin in but seeing the boy stand there so confident and so aggressively angered him and he clutched his fist looking down to the bright marbel floor of the building. He smirked almost dangerously catching the raven haired boy off guard.

"Sure _Sasuke."_

The blond huffed and Sasuke growled baring his teeth. Sakura popped out the room tears running down her face as she clutched onto Sasuke who frowned.

"N-No Sasuke don't you're still hurt!"

She continued to beg and cry and Sasuke hissed seeing Naruto loosing interest. He couldn't allow that. Recently he has been noticing the changes in the blond, he he wasn't as golucky and carefree as he used to be. If he was going to be able to see what was wrong with the flamboyant blond he needed to get closer.

Sasuke shoved the pinkette away who whimpered and gasped. Her teary eyes connected with his cold raven ones. Naruto turned away and started walking away clearly bored now. He had no time for this, he could be training now. He's always wasted his time with these two only to be hated in the end.

He didn't care anymore, it hurt to always be on the losing side. He never asked to be born the way he had been. If anything he wished he never was born, why did he deserve to be.. In hia mind he was nothing but a bug that got crushed everytime sosomeone passed him. A bug that tried to stay strong but with each person his slowly breaking down, dieing on the cold ground they called home. He snapped out of his thoughts when a kunai knife flew past his face stabbing into the wall. He froze up and frowned. He turned his head to the boy and girl. Sasuke growled.

"Roof top. Now."

All Naruto manage to do was nod his head.

On the roof the two stood feet away from each other. Sasuke frowned seeing Naruto smirk. It angered him, what was up with the other huh?

"What are you smiling for dobe?!"

"Ah, temper temper Sasuke..why so mad?"

Sasuke stared at him. Never had he heaheard Naruto's voice like that. Could it possibly be the Kyuubi trying to pop out? No, it couldn't be. Naruto wasn't smart enough to control that _**thing.**_ He smirked before laughing loudly making the blond growl. Sasuke suddenly ran at the boy with a malicious look. Naruto blinked in shock before a powerful sense of pain ran through his body as Sasuje punched him hard enough to nearly send him over the edge of the building.

Blood spurted from the blond's mouth scratching up his throat as he struggled to stay up. Sasuke smirked before gasping. The blond had been smirking back.

" _Ok Sasuke."_

Naruto laughed happily as the raven haired boy struggled to breathe. He hacked and coughed. The blond smiled wiping the blood off his chin.

Not a second passed when he got a strong punch in the face that sent him back in pain. He groaned holding his nose in pain at the strong punch sitting in the blood he had coughed up earlier. He looked up at Sakura who hit him again and he had to sheild himself from her hits seeing and feeling how bad they hurt.

"S-Sakura. H-hey ow!"

"Shut up Naruto! How could you?!"

She screeched and Sasuke struggled to stay awake. He tried to watch the girl and his teammate but only blacked out in the end. Head dropping down on thw hard roof. Naruto whimpered at the pain.

"He started it Sakura, I-I only did what he wanted!"

"So?! You see that he's still hurt right?!"

"But he-"

"No one even likes you!"

He jerked at those words. Pain and loneliness flashed into his eyes as he looked down at the ground and to his bloody hands. He was right.

 _No matter what he did, he would always be hated._

 _ **"You're just a nuisance! No one wants you to be here! Idiot Naruto you'll never be on Sasuke's level! Idiot just leave! Leave and never come back!"**_

Naruto shook. He felt the girl about to hit him again and he grabbed her ankle. Silently he pulled it from under her making the girl yelp and fall back hitting her head on the hard ground. She gasped at the pain. He stood up slowly on his shaky legs holding her leg, dragging her up with him. He made a shaky breath before snapping her ankle hearing the snap and the loud cry, surely everyone was out now looking to see what had happened. He suddenly flung her into the ground with strength he didn't know he had. Sakura gasped and coughed hard spitting up blood as her body was slammed through the roof of the hospital creating a large hole.

Naruto stood silently seeing her struggle to breathe, the air knocked out her chest was hard to gather back. He turned away and jumped down landing on a platform. The villagers saw him and some screamed, some threw things, and others chased him. He suddenly was aware of his problem running for the angry people.

What had he done. It wasn't him. That damn fox.

 _ **"Kill him, he hurt those two for nothing"**_

 _ **"He doesn't belong here"**_

 _ **"Demon"**_

 _ **"I'll kill you"**_

 _ **"Why was he even born"**_

Naruto continued to run panting like a rabid dog. He couldn't fight anymore, he couldn't breathe and honestly why not let them kill them. If he didn't belong here he didn't belong anywhere. This was his home, his birthplace and he wasnt even aloud to be happy here. He cried as he ran. He wanted to die but his feet wouldn't stop. Maybe he was running for a reason but what was it?

He coughed up more blood as he ran into an alleyway mistaking it for a road. He was cornered. He curled up putting his hands over his ears ready for the pain.

 _ **"Finally we got him cornered"**_

 _ **"Fucking brat!"**_

The men yelled. For whatever reason his body kept running, for whatever he was alive for he apologized. He apologized that he couldn't make it to his savoir. He apologized to the kyuubi for being so weak. He apologized for being born, born into the village that ccould never love him for himself.

"I-Im sorry.."

He spoke weakly, too soft to be heard by the normal human. He slammed his eyes shut in fear seeing the man reaching for him with a sadistic smile. He knew this would hurt. He waited, and waited. He slowly opened an eye in shock and gasped. His body jerked at the pain but he continued to look.

The man hand a hand shoved through his chest and hand covering his mouth to silence his scream. The men turned to the murder who stood a man with long raven hair. His golden eyes stared at the boy as a smile covered his pale skin.

"Orochimaru!"

The snake like man pulled his hand out of the man and smiled to the other villagers. He chuckled walking over to rhe group.

"Really, you all shouldn't mess with this boy. He's my little friend now and I don't like people messing with my things."

His voice went from raspy to a harsh hiss. Naruto couldn't focus, hus vision going blurry as he heard the screams around him that didnt last but a second. Staring at the blurry figure that approached him he surprising didn't flinch away when the man went to touch his face.

He embraced it actually. When the man touched his face he shivered a little, his skin was cold but it felt nice against his own. He sighed softly nearly missing when the man spoke.

"Boy. Look at me."

The man said softly looking at the small child. The blond opened his eyes a bit wider and looked at the man he found to be actually quite beautiful. A small blush came to hus cheeks and Orochimaru chuckled. He could tell what the boy was think and he softly shook his head. Boys and their hormones.

 _'Cute.'_

Orochimaru hummed rubbing the boy's face gently running his thumb over the whisker luke features on his face. Naruto nuzzled his hand coughing a little.

"Orochimaru?"

The sannin smiled again and nodded. He chuckled as Naruto looked away blushing again. Strangely to the boy this felt intimate but the missing nin found it normal. He put his thumb on the boy's lips to shush him.

"Yes that's my name, however don't speak right now. You're throat can't handle it."

Naruto nodded softly ears twitching at the riot that he made. He looked down sadly feeling his eyes well up. The ex sannin sighed grabbing the boy's hand with his free one.

"Listen to me boy."

He spoke looking into tired ocean blue eyes with his surprisingly caring gden ones.

"Come with me boy, I'll make you strong and I'll treat you like family. You dont habe to stay here."

Naruto opened his mouth and quickly spoke seeing how the snake summoner tried to shush him.

"Are your people..nice?"

He said softly. Honestly the question took him off gaurd. He found himself smiling again with a soft nod. Naruto scooted closer to him before looking up at the man with determination in his eyes. He wanted to learn, to get stronger. If this man was true to hus word he had no other choice, no one here wanted him. Why work with them if you could just kill them..

"I'll come with you."

"Good boy. I'll be at the gate later tonight to pick you up, get anything you'll need and be there. Can you stand?"

The man doubdoubted it seeing how the boy looked. Surely he couldn't move like that. He found himself shocked when he looked up slightly at the boy who stood straight with a smile.

"I can. I'll be there Orochimaru-sama."

The man chuckled. The boy was surprising, that was a good thing. The man stood and watch the boy run off quickly. He smirked.

 _You'll pay Hokage. This boy will be mine, we'll destroy you and this pitiful village._

 _ **K guys, hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make it longer so eh. I'll keep working on it. Also since im new to this app I need a little help understanding how to get around. I would like someone fo help me but my pms aren't working so be careful.**_


End file.
